Molten salt reactors (MSRs) identify a class of nuclear fission reactors in which the fuel and coolant are in the form of a molten salt mixture containing solid or dissolved nuclear fuel, such as uranium or other fissionable elements. One class of MSR is a molten chloride fast reactor (MCFR), which uses a chloride-based fuel salt mixture that offers a high uranium/transuranic solubility to allow a more compact system design than other classes of MSRs. The design and operating parameters (e.g., compact design, low pressures, high temperatures, high power density) of an MCFR offer the potential for a cost-effective, globally-scalable solution to zero carbon energy.